


just desserts

by fictionalinfinity



Series: Miraculous Fanworks Server Anniversary 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/pseuds/fictionalinfinity
Summary: It's 3 AM, and Marinette would like to know why her boyfriend is demanding she make Camembert cheesecake with him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Fanworks Server Anniversary 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009470
Comments: 27
Kudos: 125
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	just desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misaxx99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaxx99/gifts).



> as someone who regularly makes cheesecake, this was definitely a lot of fun to write. Thanks for the prompt, and happy anniversary to the Miraculous Fanworks server!
> 
> Special thanks to [Khan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/pseuds/Khanofallorcs) for beta reading!

“Tell me again why we’re doing this,” Marinette sighed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she struggled to adjust to the bright light of the kitchen. 

“Because, My Lady, time is of the essence! Plagg won’t last another minute, even with my stash at home,” Adrien exclaimed, gesturing to the floating cat kwami who stared up at her pleadingly with wide green eyes. Marinette wasn’t impressed. 

“That still doesn’t explain why you showed up on my balcony at three AM asking if I knew how to bake Camembert cheesecake,” she deadpanned. 

“Pleeease, Marinette,” Plagg whined loudly. “I’m dying!” 

The kwami flopped dramatically onto the countertop. 

“Oh, Plagg,” Tikki sighed tiredly.

Marinette glanced back up at Adrien for a real explanation. 

“I figured if I had to listen to this, so should you,” Adrien caved, shrugging with a cheeky smile. It faltered under Marinette’s cold glare. 

“...and I missed you?” Her boyfriend tagged on hastily, his smile tense, and Marinette nodded once. 

“Better,” she answered, and Adrien relaxed in a breath. “I’ll… forgive you. But the next time you come tapping on my skylight, it better be daylight, or no more cuddles for a  _ week, _ you hear?”

Adrien nodded quickly, his eyes wide as he grasped the severity of the consequences. Marinette found she couldn’t stay annoyed at him for long. With a quick shake of her hands to wake herself up and a silent thanks that her parents were out of town, she turned toward the pantry. 

“Alright, I can’t say I’ve ever made Camembert cheesecake before. Plagg, I’m assuming you don’t want anything too sweet? No graham cracker or cookie crust?” Marinette asked, surveying the ingredients. 

“Blegh, I’ll leave the cookies to Sugarcube. What else ya got?” Tikki harrumphed as Plagg answered, flying up close to her head. All pretenses of pleading and kindness had vanished. 

“We have… saltines?” 

“That’ll do,” Plagg sighed. 

Marinette reached into the pantry and brought out a box of regular saltines. She pulled out the bag, handed it to Adrien, and went searching for a rolling pin. 

“Alright, while I grab the rest of the ingredients, I want you to crush those up with the rolling pin. Keep them  _ inside the bag, _ or else you’ll make a mess. Sounds easy enough?” Marinette explained. 

Adrien smiled cheekily. 

“I’ve got it  _ in the bag, _ Bugaboo!”

Marinette sighed exasperatedly, leaving her boyfriend without a reply as she went to fetch the other ingredients. It was too early for this. 

As she rifled through the fridge, grabbing eggs and cream cheese, Marinette found herself almost falling asleep where she stood. It was so quiet, and she was so tired. Maybe she could close her eyes for just a second… 

_ WHACK! _

Marinette jumped into the air shouting, startled by the loud noise. She spun around quickly, ready to call on Tikki to transform her if she spotted an akuma. 

Instead, she was met with the horrified expression of one Adrien Agreste, holding the end of a rolling pin in his hand. The pin itself was rolling back and forth on the counter. 

“A… Adrien… What did you  _ do?!” _ Marinette gasped, staring at the ruined rolling pin. “What were you thinking?!” 

Adrien floundered, his mouth opening and closing uselessly as he tried to defend himself. “Y-You said to crush the crackers! So I did! I didn’t think…” 

Marinette took a breath, reminding herself to be patient. The boy had barely stepped foot in a kitchen before. He couldn’t have known. 

“I… meant for you to roll it. Like this,” she gestured for him to make room for her. Marinette took the broken rolling pin from his hands and began to do gentle back and forth motions across the bag. Adrien ‘ahhh’d from behind her, his breath hot on her neck from their proximity. 

Without prompting, his arms wrapped around either side of her. Marinette stiffened, watching as his hands came to rest atop hers. His hips pressed comfortably against her back and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. 

_ What was he doing? _

“Show me again?” Adrien asked. Marinette nodded shyly, glad she couldn’t see his face. She began to repeat the motion, this time with Adrien’s hands settled over hers. Much more awake now, she was vividly aware of how close he was. 

“Oh, hmm” Adrien hummed. “This is… not what I thought these were for. Thanks for teaching me!”

“Y-Yeah, no problem,” Marinette stuttered, still flustered by his proximity. She mentally berated herself. This was her boyfriend, her  _ partner. _ They’d been in far more compromising positions before and she’d never been so  _ aware _ of it. 

Marinette extracted herself from the position and Adrien seemed obliviously unaware, rolling the crackers into fine crumbs. While he worked, Marinette finished gathering the ingredients and began to melt the butter for the crust. 

“All done!” Adrien announced proudly, lifting up the bag to show off to her. Marinette glanced at it and sure enough, he’d done alright. They were ready to move on to the next step. 

“Nice work, Chaton,” Marinette smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. His proud smile softened a bit and he ducked his eyes at the affection. Marinette almost couldn’t believe it. He could stand so close to her and feel nothing, but when she gave him a simple bisou he had to blush and look away? 

He was such a dork, and she loved him. 

Together, they combined the crackers with the butter. Adrien, smiling incessantly, seemed to enjoy the task, offering Plagg a small bite of it. The kwami pondered the flavor of it for a moment before nodding in approval. Marinette rolled her eyes but gave the small cat god a pat nonetheless. Tikki scowled at the offending mixture and munched on her cookie from the other side of the counter.

“What next?” Adrien asked excitedly once the tin with the crust was set aside. Marinette placed in front of them the stick of cream cheese and the small wheel of Camembert that Plagg had brought for the occasion.

“I think our next step is to cut the rind off of the Camembert, melt it, and combine it with the cream cheese? Why don’t you get to work on beating the cream cheese while I cut the rind,” Marinette suggested. “I figure a whisk is a bit safer than a knife for you at the moment.”

Adrien winced. “Sorry, I… haven’t had much of a chance to learn…”

Marinette’s heart sank. She hadn’t meant to make him feel bad. 

“Would you… want to start baking with me more? I- I could teach you! During the daylight hours, of course, but… It could be fun. You don’t have to, really, but-”

“My Lady,” Adrien cut her off, his eyes filled with tenderness and awe. “I would  _ love _ that.”

Marinette’s heart stuttered as she gazed up at him. “G-good. That’s… good! What were we doing again? Cheese. Yes…  _ cheeeese.” _

Adrien laughed softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead before returning to his task. Marinette blinked in surprise at the show of affection before diverting her attention to the wheel of Camembert. 

The task went quickly and soon enough she was finished cutting off the rind, leaving the cheese to melt in the microwave. She went to check in on Adrien next. 

“How’s it going?” Marinette asked. He seemed to have figured out how to use the electric whisk without creating a mess all on his own. She found herself smiling proudly. 

“I think I’ve just gotten it,” Adrien answered, glancing down at the bowl. 

“Mhmm,” Marinette agreed. “You’re a quick learner.”

“Really?” Adrien gasped excitedly. “Thanks, Marinette!”

Then, he frowned. “Oh, hold on, you’ve got something on your face.”

Marinette was puzzled. She didn’t  _ think _ she had anything on her face, did she?   
  


“What? Where?” 

“Riiiight,” Adrien leaned in closely, brushing his thumb over her lips and smearing a dollop of the whipped cream cheese, “there!”

Marinette scowled. He had  _ tricked _ her! And she had  _ fallen _ for it! Easily!

“How dare you,” Marinette grumbled, the cream cheese remaining stubbornly on her lips. 

Adrien grinned cheekily. “No, no, this is all for your benefit!” He proclaimed. Marinette raised an eyebrow unamusedly. “See, who better to clean up this mess than your dashing superhero boyfriend?”

“What?” She asked, confused, but wasn’t given an explanation before he dove forward and captured her lips with his. 

Marinette gasped into the kiss, not having expected it. Adrien took it as an invitation, deepening their embrace. For a moment she tasted the sweet tanginess of the cream cheese, but it was soon forgotten in favor of  _ Adrien, Adrien, Adrien.  _

His warm breath was inviting as he pulled her closer. His lips were soft at first, like a tender caress, but quickly became more rough and desperate. The microwave beeped in the background, but neither of them bothered to listen to it. Instead, Marinette sighed into him and ran her hands through his hair, content to stay there forever.

By the time they both needed to come up for air, Marinette’s stomach was in knots and her anger at him for making a mess had long since passed. Adrien gazed at her softly, looking thoroughly kissed. 

“I love you,” He whispered, the words loud against the silence of the apartment. 

“I love you too,” Marinette replied, smiling almost giddily. She would never tire of hearing those words.

“Should we… should we finish making that cheesecake?” Adrien asked, sounding almost disappointed. His puffy lips were set in a pout. 

“Mmm,” Marinette pondered teasingly, tapping her finger against her lips. “I think Plagg can wait, don’t you?”

Adrien smiled devilishly, pulling her against him once more. 

Reunited in each other’s arms, the cheesecake and whining kwami were soon forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the [Miraculous Fanworks Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) for their endless encouragement and love of Miraculous, and happy anniversary! I look forward to many more.


End file.
